Birthday Date
by Accalia Lea
Summary: Mahiru has feelings for Kuro. It's his birthday tomorrow and he knows exactly what he wants from his Servamp. Will Kuro return his feelings?


This is my first time writing and posting a fanfic so go easy on me, but I'd love to hear your thoughts! I'm not great at endings so I want to apologize in advance for that. This is a yaoi so if you don't like that don't read. This story takes place after the end of the anime.

Disclaimer: I do not own Servamp or any of the characters.

Kuro was sitting in his usual place on the floor by the TV. He was staring blankly at the screen, lost in thought. _Kuro, I still can't believe my eve would pick a name like that._ He didn't mind it though. It was one of the better names he's had over the centuries. Kuro looked over to the kitchen where his eve, Mahiru, was currently cooking dinner. He was absorbed in the work, but like usual he looked quite happy to be doing it. Kuro enjoyed watching him and he transformed to his cat form and snuck closer to the kitchen. As he watched the cooking from his perch on a nearby counter he thought back to the day Mahiru had saved him from the ball. This kid amazed him. He had only been 15 at the time, but he had managed to make Kuro feel younger than even his physical age of 18. He was wise far beyond his years.

"Hey Kuro, are you ready to eat?" Mahiru called, glancing toward the living room. He frowned when Kuro was not in his usual spot by the TV. Catching movement from the corner of his eye he turned to see Kuro jump off of the counter, transforming back into his usual self. He smiled broadly and handed Kuro a plate containing sushi rolls and freshly cooked mixed vegetables.

Kuro was still slightly annoyed that Mahiru kept trying to make him eat so healthy, but when he saw that smile his heart seemed to skip a beat. He swallowed hard as he took the plate and returned to his usual spot on the floor. Mahiru usually ate at the table, but Kuro was surprised when he felt Mahiru's arm brush his momentarily as he took a seat on the floor next to Kuro. They ate in silence for awhile. Mahiru seemed to be watching the TV and Kuro tried to watch as well, but found his gaze continually drifting back to his eve. Suddenly Kuro remembered that it was Mahiru's birthday tomorrow. He would be turning 18 and Kuro quickly dropped his gaze back to his food. He had completely forgotten to get a gift.

"So...Mahiru, I was just wondering..." he began. His eve looked up at him expectantly, smiling softly while he waited for the question. Kuro swallowed again, his mouth seemingly dry all of sudden. "Umm...Did you want to do anything special for your birthday tomorrow?"

Mahiru smiled shyly and glanced at his food, pushing a carrot around nervously with his chopsticks. Kuro hadn't seen him look like this before. He raised an eyebrow and tilted his head forward slightly to look at Mahiru.

"Well...Lily usually throws a party, but I told him not to this year...I was thinking that maybe you and I could spend the day together. We could go out and do something fun and then just spend a quiet evening in. What do you think?"

"Sounds like a date..." the words were out of his mouth before Kuro could think about it. His eyes widened and he looked at his eve to see if could salvage the situation by pretending it was a joke. He was shocked to see Mahiru blush fiercely and bite his lower lip gently. He refused to meet Kuro's gaze.

"If you don't want to it's fine! Lily throws really fun parties and I could just call him now..." Mahiru stopped as Kuro gently place his right hand on Mahiru's shoulder. He finally looked up into the Servamp's red eyes. Kuro smiled at him and Mahiru caught his breath. It was extremely rare for the man to smile and it was...beautiful. Everything about this man was beautiful to Mahiru. He'd known for quite some time now that he had feelings beyond just friendship for the Servamp.

"I'd love to," Kuro answered. "It'll be a pain to be outside so much during the day, but it'll be worth it." Mahiru suddenly set his eating utensils on the floor and threw his arms around Kuro's neck, hugging him tightly. Kuro hesitantly wrapped his right arm around his eve's midsection and hugged him back. Mahiru had held him many times as a cat, petted him and snuggled him, but this was the first time they had embraced while he was in his true form. For just a moment he felt his eve's cheek nuzzle his neck softly and Kuro felt his heart rate spike. Then Mahiru pulled away and went back to eating his sushi. Kuro continued to stare, face slightly flushed, before finally turning back to his own plate.

When they had finished eating Mahiru did the dishes and then took a shower. It was dark outside by the time he left the bathroom. When he walked into the living room he noticed the TV was off. His balcony door was open and his Servamp was standing outside, leaning against the railing. He walked up the door an leaned against the frame, watching silently as Kuro's hair wavered in the breeze. He noticed that Kuro had left his coat on the couch and was standing in only his jeans and a t-shirt.

"You know it's impossible to sneak up on me right?" Kuro spoke and Mahiru jumped slightly. "Enjoying the view?" he teased slightly as he stood and turned to face his eve. He had been thinking about Mahiru's date invitation when he had sensed him in the doorway. Kuro realized that he had accepted because deep down he knew he had feelings for the man, ever since he had been rescued from that ball. As he faced Mahiru the teasing quirk of a smile left his lips.

Mahiru was freshly showered, his hair still damp and dripping slightly. He wore his sleeping pants, they were hanging on his hips in way that made Kuro swallow. He was shirtless and the towel he had used was hanging over his right shoulder. As red eyes drank in the site Mahiru smiled coolly and tilted his head right, toward the door frame he was currently leaning on.

"Would you like a drink?" he offered. The left corner of his lips twitched up and Kuro knew it was almost a challenge. Deciding to play along, he slowly stalked toward his eve. He held eye contact and deliberately licked his lips. Normally, when he drank his eve's blood, he did so while standing behind Mahiru and it was over in a second.

Mahiru tensed as he realized Kuro's intention. The Servamp stood before him and leaned forward. Mahiru shivered as hot breath brushed his skin. Kuro's fangs gently pierced his skin and he listened as Kuro swallowed twice before removing his fangs. A little blood spilled from the punctures and Kuro licked his neck once before stepping back. Mahiru realized they were both breathing heavily and he had been biting his lip. He released it now and smiled before walking back into the apartment and into his bedroom.

Adrenaline was coursing through Kuro's body after drinking his eve's blood. He sighed and turned back toward the railing of the balcony. He would never get any rest now. Suddenly he went inside and grabbed his coat. He locked the balcony door and then went out the front door and up to the roof of the building. He pulled out his phone and called Lawless. Hyde was annoying, but he was good for one thing.

"Sleepy Ash! I've missed you so much! What's going on?!" Hyde fired questions rapidly and so loudly at first that Kuro had to hold the phone away from his ear. Kuro sighed and smiled at his younger brother's antics. The one thing he was good for...was exhausting conversation. He spent almost two hours on the phone being passed between Hyde and Licht. Licht was clearly not happy about it, but Hyde kept insisting that his eve should add to whatever story he was telling. Kuro finally ended the conversation when his phone began to beep, indicating that his battery was almost dead. He went back inside and once he was in the apartment he transformed into a cat and snuck into Mahiru's bedroom. He curled up at the foot of the bed, trying not to glance at his eve, and fell into a somewhat restless sleep.

When morning came Kuro woke to find the bed empty. He wasn't surprised. He was fairly certain Mahiru hadn't slept past 7am in his entire life...well, maybe when he was sick. Kuro was glad he hadn't experienced that yet. He yawned and stretched his small, cat body. The smell of breakfast drew him out to the kitchen and he jumped up on a counter to watch as Mahiru finished cooking.

They ate scrambled eggs and bacon, one of their favorite breakfasts to eat together. Kuro sat at the table across from his eve and kept stealing glances between bites of food. While eating Mahiru was absorbed in the daily newspaper as usual. He set the paper down only as he finished the last few bites of food on his plate.

"So," Kuro began, "What did you want to do first today?" He couldn't help his slight blush as he thought about their date today.

"I thought maybe we could go to the mall this morning. It's indoors and you wouldn't have to be a cat the whole time. There's also a movie theater there so maybe we could catch a show after lunch? After that I thought we'd come back here until it gets dark. Then tonight..." he paused. Kuro smiled reassuringly. "Well, tonight I was wondering if you would go to the park with me?"

Kuro knew why he had been nervous to ask now. Mahiru knew that the Servamp generally hated parks. All that walking was too much of a pain. There was another reason for him to be nervous though. Kuro knew which park he was thinking of and he also knew that park was the home of a certain hill that was popular among young lovers and going there at night held a certain implication. Kuro's eyes narrowed slightly and his lips took on the same teasing quirk they had held last night. He chose to deliberately brush over that question for a moment.

"Okay, what movie should we see?" He asked, his red eyes never leaving Mahiru's face.

Mahiru was startled by his answer, but when he looked up he caught the teasing smile on Kuro's face. He blushed scarlet and resisted the urge to stick his tongue out at the Servamp. Instead he stood and began clearing away the breakfast dishes and suggested a documentary that was currently playing at the theater.

"That sounds kinda boring," Kuro tilted his head at the suggestion. What was he up to?

"It's not like we'll be paying any attention anyways," Mahiru said matter-of-factually. His back was to Kuro as he washed the dishes and Kuro couldn't read his expression. Kuro's mouth dropped open slightly in shock. First the park suggestion and now his eve was suggesting that they make out at the theater. He coughed slightly and then excused himself to shower and get ready.

After they had both showered they left the house. Kuro had decided to leave his coat home. It was summer and it would look strange for him to be walking around in it during the day. He was dressed in black jeans, a simple white t-shirt and his usual boots. Mahiru was wearing a pair of blue jean shorts and a gray t-shirt. The shorts were a surprise to Kuro. He was used to seeing his eve in his usual khaki shorts. These shorts were faded denim and looked quite good on him.

Kuro rode on Mahiru's shoulder in his cat form on the way to the mall. The sun was shining brightly and he knew he wouldn't be able to transform back until they were safely inside. They didn't talk much in public while they were like this. They didn't want to attract any negative attention. The mall was busy when they arrived so they ducked into a restroom so Kuro could transform unnoticed.

They spent the morning checking out some of the smaller shops and Mahiru picked out a few small items. Kuro paid for them, wishing his eve a happy birthday. For lunch Kuro convinced Mahiru to enjoy something fattening just once and they ate burgers. It was almost one o'clock when they finished and Mahiru led them toward the theater. Kuro began to feel nervous as Mahiru got their tickets. They got a couple bottles of water and then entered their viewing room.

Kuro really began to feel nervous as Mahiru lead them to the row of seats at the very back of the room. They sat down and Mahiru flipped up the armrest removing the barrier that separated them. When the credits began Kuro saw that his eve had been serious about the documentary. He looked down at the other seats in front of them and saw that there were only four other people in the room. They all appeared to be older and like they were actually there to learn something. Kuro noticed that one even had a notebook and pen at the ready.

Glancing to his left he caught Mahiru staring at him. "So you were serious, huh?" he asked nervously. Mahiru looked down at his hands and nodded, peering nervously up at the Servamp through his lashes. Seeing his nervousness suddenly made Kuro feel more confident. He licked his lips as the lights dimmed and the volume came up for the show.

Within the first few moments of the show the notebook wielder had already begun jotting things down. No one was paying any attention to the two young men at the back of the room and Kuro quickly turned his attention back to Mahiru. He was still nervously fidgeting with his hands. Kuro reached out and gently pulled his eve's chin up to look at him. Mahiru released the lip he had been biting.

"Don't be shy now..." Kuro coaxed. He moved his hands from Mahiru's chin down to the back of his neck, pulling him slightly closer.

Mahiru slowly reached up and placed his hands on either side of Kuro's face. His eyes flickered between red eyes and Kuro's lips. He leaned in and Kuro closed his eyes as Mahiru's lips connected with his. The eve's kisses were soft and hesitant at first, but when Kuro didn't pull away, he grew more confident.

Kuro slightly parted his lips in an effort to draw Mahiru in and was greeted by Mahiru's tongue invading his mouth. As their tongues met a small growl of appreciation escaped Kuro's throat. He moved his hands down over Mahiru's shoulders and to his waist pulling him closer until he was pinned to the corner of his seat and pressed against the far armrest with Kuro almost on top of him. He threaded his own fingers into Kuro's light blue hair and tugged gently, pulling him deeper into the kiss. Kuro tugged on his eve's lower lip with his teeth and then suddenly pulled back. He straightened himself in his chair and quickly flattened his hair.

Mahiru was confused until suddenly the lights came back up and he realized the show had ended. He quickly righted himself and stretched his arms above his head in an effort to look casual. He felt anything but casual at that moment. His heart was racing and he was breathing heavily. Glancing over at Kuro he could see the Servamp's chest rising and falling rapidly, his heart must be racing too. Still, he looked every bit as casual as he normally did, almost bored. Mahiru's eyes drifted over Kuro's face and stopped on his lips. He had tasted so good, almost salty, but still sweet. He supposed the saltiness was from all of the chips Kuro normally ate and he smiled.

Kuro watched the other four people shuffle out of the theater. The notebook wielder must have gotten some good notes because he looked very happy as he packed up the book and walked out. When they were alone again Kuro finally turned to face Mahiru.

"What was it you wanted to do after this? Go home, right?" he grinned, devilishly.

Mahiru squirmed slightly in his seat, seemingly shy again. He bit his lower lip seductively and nodded. The two stood and exited the viewing room. As the eve led them toward the entrance of the mall they were stopped when someone called out to them. They turned to see Licht, with Hyde in tow, waving a couple of stores away from them. Kuro sighed, suddenly much more annoyed with Lawless than usual. As the two approached Licht wrapped Mahiru in a quick hug, wishing him a happy birthday.

"So what are you doing today? Lily told us you weren't having a party," Licht questioned. Hyde was standing with his arm around Kuro's shoulder, but shrank back slightly when Kuro turned to glare at him.

"We're just hanging out," Mahiru explained. "We were actually just on our way home. We were going to...play some video games." He had hesitated when coming up with an excuse and Kuro's pulse began to quicken again. He was picturing last night when his eve had offered him a drink and while he was shirtless. Kuro was dragged from his thoughts as his brother and the other eve dragged them back into the mall.

"Sleepy Ash shouldn't get to pick what you do on your birthday!" Lawless exclaimed.

"At least let us pay for a round of mini golf," Licht insisted.

Mahiru glanced back at Kuro and the Servamp could see the flicker of disappointment in his eyes, even as he smiled. Kuro returned the smile. 'Later,' he mouthed and winked. Mahiru blushed slightly and then returned his focus to the other eve. They had reached the ticket counter at the mini golf course and Licht paid for everyone.

"Awe, thanks Angel!" Hyde cooed as he took his ticket.

"I only paid for you 'cuz you're broke you worthless hedgehog," Licht spoke through clenched teeth and Lawless cowered behind Kuro.

Mahiru laughed at them and then followed Licht over to grab a golf club. He grabbed one for Kuro as well and walked back over to him. When Kuro took the club he made sure to grab his eve's hand for a moment. Mahiru's breath caught momentarily at the contact and Kuro's eyes darkened. He took the club and stroked it's handle once. To anyone else it would appear that he was testing the feel of the club before he plays, but Mahiru suddenly felt like he couldn't swallow. His mouth had gone dry. Kuro continued to act cool and simply followed Hyde out onto the course.

The course was a long one and Mahiru found it difficult to focus on the game. Kuro kept finding ways to brush against him or send some subtle message which would cause his heart to race and make concentration a chore. Licht ended up winning and Hyde took second. Kuro hadn't really been trying to play the game and so he came in last.

When they had finished and put away their clubs Mahiru thanked Licht and they all said their goodbyes. Licht and Hyde then continued walking into the mall and Mahiru led Kuro outside. The sun had just set and it was dark enough for Kuro to remain in his true form.

"It's dark now, did you still want to go to the park?" Kuro asked. He wasn't teasing this time. He really wanted to know what his eve wanted to do.

Mahiru was unable to wait any longer and shook his head. He grabbed Kuro's hand and practically dragged him in the direction of their apartment. Kuro laughed and allowed himself to be led, gripping his eve's hand tightly.

For Mahiru the walk back took far too long. Once they were standing in front of the door to the apartment he pushed Kuro's back against the door roughly. His mouth found the Servamp's and he kissed him passionately as he fished his keys out of his pocket. He fumbled with the lock, unable to pull away from the kiss, until he finally heard the click that indicated the unlocking. His left hand snaked around Kuro's waist and pulled him against himself so he could open the door, still not breaking the kiss. Suddenly Kuro was lifting him and he broke the kiss to see what Kuro was doing. Kuro carried him into the apartment and kicked the door shut, clicking the lock behind them.

"We don't need the neighbors to see what happens next," Kuro grinned devilishly again.

Kuro carried his eve into the bedroom and then set him down on the floor, standing next to the bed. When Mahiru had pulled Kuro against him, Kuro had felt his eve's excitement. He wouldn't leave the decisions to Mahiru anymore, he had all the encouragement he needed in that moment. He quickly pulled his shirt off and Mahiru did the same. Kuro had just one final question.

"May I...have a drink," he asked.

"Only if you do it the way you did last night," Mahiru blushed.

Kuro smiled and slowly stalked over to his eve. He placed his hands firmly against his sides, being careful not to touch Mahiru with anything other than his mouth. His hot breath brushed Mahiru's neck and Mahiru tilted his head to allow him easier access. Kuro gently pierced his eve's skin with his fangs and took a drink. Again he licked the blood that spilled when he was done, but this time, instead of pulling back, he continued to lick up Mahiru's neck to his jaw. Mahiru tilted his head back and reached out to place his hands on Kuro's shoulders. Kuro responded by placing his hands on Mahiru's waist. His mouth found Mahiru's finally and kissed him deeply.

Mahiru shivered slightly at the taste of his own blood on Kuro's fangs. It was almost metallic, but it somehow managed to drive him crazy and he pulled Kuro down onto the bed on top of him. Kuro stood for a moment and removed his black jeans. He left his boxers on and Mahiru followed by removing his jean shorts. Suddenly Kuro's hands were on his waist and Mahiru gasped as his boxers were pulled off of his legs in one quick movement. Mahiru stared in shock as Kuro knelt on the floor between his legs. He was grinning devilishly again and Mahiru's erection was now only inches from the Servamp's face.

Kuro watched his eve's eyes widened as he realized what was about to happen. Mahiru's skin tasted so good, Kuro wanted to lick every inch of him and he knew where he was going to start. He took Mahiru's manhood into his hands and slowly began stroking it, up and down. The eve groaned and his head fell back onto the bed. Once his gaze was diverted Kuro pulled him into his mouth and sucked hard. Mahiru cried out and he looked down, his mouth hanging open in pleasure as Kuro began to move, pulling Mahiru out and back into his mouth. He ran his tongue around the tip and then suddenly pulled Mahiru deep into his mouth, hitting his throat. Mahiru cried out again and Kuro gripped his hips as the eve slowly began thrusting himself into the Servamp's mouth.

As he began thrusting Mahiru suddenly tasted Kuro's fingers in his mouth. Without hesitation he closed his mouth around them and began to suck, wetting them with saliva. Kuro hummed appreciatively and sucked a little harder on the eve's manhood. He removed his fingers from Mahiru's mouth and pushed his legs up onto the bed. Mahiru gasped as Kuro's finger brushed his entrance. Gently, he pushed it inside and earned another moan from the eve. He began to circle the finger inside of Mahiru, spreading him and slowly added another finger. Kuro continued to stroke and suck until Mahiru came, releasing into his mouth. He swallowed and then stood to remove his boxers. Mahiru moved until he was laying on the bed properly, a pillow under his head and Kuro knelt on the bed beside him.

"Wet this for me," Kuro growled and Mahiru happily pulled Kuro's erection into his mouth.

He took it all and as he pulled his mouth away he gently grazed his teeth along the shaft. Kuro hissed in a breath and moved back between Mahiru's legs. He lifted his eve's legs and then pushed himself into Mahiru's entrance. Mahiru moaned and wrapped his legs around Kuro's waist, pulling him down. Kuro began to thrust into him and Mahiru dug his nails into the Servamp's back. Kuro growled and thrust more forcefully into his eve. He was nearing his limit and with every move and sound Mahiru made the limit got closer. Mahiru's hands made their way down his back and grabbed his ass. He pulled Kuro into him and tilted his hips to match the movement. Kuro thrust twice more and then called out his eve's name as he spilled himself into him. He gently pulled himself out of Mahiru and collapsed on the bed beside him, both panting heavily.

Kuro spoke first. "That was a much better use of energy than usual." He chuckled.


End file.
